Always There For You
by nightofwasuremono
Summary: Tsukasa and Miyuki plan their own sleepover after Konata's choice of films doesn't appeal to the two girls. Tsukasa x Miyuki. Yuri. Certainly a lemon in the fourth chapter, but I give warnings for the worst content. My first ever fanfic.
1. Planning

**Author Notes:**

**Hello people. This is my first fanfic, I have had quite a lot of spare time and I decided to give this a go. Feel free to add your opinions and criticisms when you review. I have planned this to be a 3 chapter story, so any pointers for the next two chapters would be a big help. The third chapter I have planned to be much more "mature" than the first two. Tsukasa x Miyuki, and whilst Konata x Kagami may be hinted, they arn't the focus. I would like to thank my good friend James who proofread and gave me some opinions on this too, and the fact he read through it without laughing is a big plus. **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kagami" Konata said, before stuffing her face with more of the chocolate cornet she held in her hands.

"Hey guys".

It was lunchtime at Ryoo High School, and the four girls were, as usual, spending their lunchtime together in Kuroi's classroom. Kagami entered her sister's classroom after coming from her own; she pulled up a chair next to the cluster of desks the other girls had made.

"So, the long weekend is upon us and for the first time in months we haven't been set any homework!" the blunette exclaimed in joy.

"What about that report on predicting the next big earthquake in the Kanto region?"

Kagami snorted back, whilst removing the bento from her bag.

"Ah no one likes geography Kagamin"

"All those lessons on big typhoons and global warming scare me" Tsukasa added.

"Hmm, it can be a rather bleak subject" Miyuki agreed with Tsukasa.

"Yeah, forget about that stupid report, I have a new movie to watch and you are all invited" Konata replied. "Kiru Biru."

"Oh, what's that" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh, it's a woman who goes on a violent rampage across the US and Japan trying to find this man called Bill and some other people who tried to kill her. She has a katana and everything. It's even got an anime section in it!"

Tsukasa began to pale with fright.

"I should have known" Kagami sighed. "It sounds interesting though, a woman taking charge for once."

Konata chuckled.

"Oh, you like a woman taking charge with you then!"

"Eh."

Before Kagami could respond, or indeed attack, Konata, who at this stage was getting ready to grab Kagami's arm, Tsukasa voiced her concerns.

"But I don't think I would enjoy that film onee-chan"

Miyuki, however, saved Tsukasa this time from the gorefest.

"Well, I have also got a film we could watch. It's a western animation, and I have heard that it is rather sweet"

"Ooh, what is it?" Tsukasa was very interested at this point.

"It's somewhat difficult to pronounce. Wa ru ee."

"Oh yeah, isn't that by the people who made the film about talking toys?" Konata asked.

"Yes it is, I have seen that film too, and it was certainly an excellent film" Miyuki responded.

"Hmm, I still want to see Kiru Biru though, and I'm sure Konata does too" Kagami argued.

"Hey, get off my arm"

"Well Tsukasa could come over to my house, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind" Miyuki added.

Tsukasa's face lit up as she heard her invitation.

"Yeah, I want to do that"

Tsukasa was excited about going to Miyuki's house. She had been before, and was amazed by the sheer size of the place. Not only that, the thought of spending time with Miyuki made Tsukasa happy, and knowing they would be alone made it just that little bit better. Tsukasa has always liked Miyuki. She was cute, intelligent and the most caring person she had met. She admired her in just about every way, and for once, she met someone as clumsy as herself.

"OK then, you two can go to the moe mansion whilst Kagamin and I watch women dominating men with long, hard objects"

Kagami sighed as Miyuki and Tsukasa both blushed.

"What would you like to eat round mine, Tsukasa?"

Konata chocked a little on her cornet, which even after all this time, she somehow was still eating.

"Hmm, perhaps we could cook something together, a simple curry would work well" Tsukasa said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that sounds nice"

"I would cook something too, but unfortunately we are still out of food after Kagami's last visit" Konata butted in, before getting a rather hard smack on top of her head.

"You deserved that, you and your perverted mind" Kagami scolded.

"Yes Kagami-Sama"

"Do you want me to come over or not?"

"Yes Kagami-Sama"

*Smack* "Oww"

Tsukasa and Miyuki settled into the daily occurrence that was the 'Heated Discussion' between Konata and Kagami, just smiling and chuckling on the odd occasion.

"You two look like an old married couple" Miyuki stated, bringing a surprisingly calm answer from Kagami.

"Yeah I guess we do, she does drive me nuts"

Konata didn't dare say anymore, her head was assaulted enough for one day.

The lunch hour soon passed and Kagami said her goodbyes to the three other girls before returning to her class. The girls returned their desks to where they belonged and all of them looking forward to the next day. Miyuki quickly looked towards Tsukasa, and Tsukasa looked back at her. They both exchanged a cute smile before Kuroi called the class to attention. Konata, noticed the other girls little exchange, and smiled herself, sensing something slightly more intimate between those two in recent weeks, not that they knew themselves.

Concentrating that afternoon was particularly difficult for Tsukasa. Not only was it the last lesson of the week, she was also anticipating her sleepover at Miyuki's the next day. Her mind wandered, and Kuroi sensei noticed Tsukasa's absent stare, cute smile and rosy tinted cheeks. Kuroi, whilst she found Tsukasa's current state adorable, she also knew that as a teacher that Tsukasa needed to snap out of her daydream.

"Hiiragi! Wake up!"

Tsukasa bolted to attention hard enough to fall off of her chair, which brought amusement to most of the class. Miyuki however rushed over to pick her up off of the floor. She held Tsukasa's hand and for a split second they made eye contact, and they both just paused. Miyuki soon managed to snap out of her own little daydream and helped the purple haired girl back onto her feet. Konata's all seeing eyes once again noticed this little intimate moment, and she was sure of the bond those two had. Tsukasa composed herself, said sorry to Kuroi, and the lesson resumed.

Soon after the incident however, Tsukasa resumed to her daydream state, but this time she was joined by Miyuki. Both of their minds were concentrating on that one holding of hands. Both couldn't help but think what it meant. It felt good; they wanted to do it again, but why? Miyuki tried to dismiss it as simple affection between friends. That didn't quite cut it however, much to her annoyance. Tsukasa saw the holding of hands as a caring gesture, and that's why it felt good to her, but she too felt something was missing. She had held hands with her own sister on many occasions, and that felt completely different.  
She'd felt a tingle, a slight jolt of pleasure from Miyuki's grasp, a single jolt that she'd never felt from anyone before. And she loved it, the fact she came to help her, the electric tingle from her, what was it? Tsukasa couldn't seem to place it; it was something new to her.

Tsukasa was jolted out of her train of thought by the final bell of the day. She joined Konata and Miyuki for a small chat before they left for the cloakroom.

Kagami was already at the cloakroom, ready to leave the school. The three other girls joined her, and it wasn't long before Konata brought up Tsukasa's tumble during the last period.

"Tsukasa! You need to pay more attention during class. And you wonder why you struggle in exams." Kagami said.

"He he, sorry onee-chan. That lesson was boring though"

"What were you even thinking about?"

"I was just looking forward to the sleepover at Miyuki's"

Miyuki silently reacted to this, knowing how strange both Tsukasa and herself had been acting in that lesson. Knowing that Tsukasa was thinking about her too made her feel happier about the day's events. Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough for the pink haired girl.

"Anyway, we need to get going back home, we need to get some groceries for mum too." Kagami said looking towards Tsukasa.

"OK, see you tomorrow Yuki-Chan" Tsukasa cheerfully spoke towards Miyuki

"I look forward to your visit" Miyuki responded, in her typically polite fashion.

"Konata, are you walking to the station with us or not?" Kagami asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Don't worry Kagamin, I'm not disappearing off anywhere just yet."

Kagami sensed that this could become a very long journey home.

* * *

**OK, it kinda works I feel. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**

** I have no idea when chapter two will be ready, I feel it will be the most difficult, and probably the shortest of the three. A-Level exam results in a couple of days too. ARGH**


	2. Morning with a Mirror

**Authors Notes: OK, been a pretty damn busy week. A-Level results, finding a job for my gap year, interviews, fixing relatives computers and some kickass new headphones. Anyway, I feel this chapter is better than the last, and I managed to add a lot more to it than I imagined before. Thanks for the reviews so far, and once again I thank James, who said this chapter read better and only suggested one fix. Chapter 2 - Enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning at the Hiiragi household. Kagami had just woken to what was a very calm and sunny day. Sunlight had found its way between the cracks in her curtains, and the thin beams landed right onto her face. Realising this, she got up and out of the way of the light, before stretching her arms out and making her way across the room to her wardrobe. Kagami was feeling particularly good this morning and decided to get dressed straight away. After drawing the curtains she brushed her hair and then headed out of her room to the bathroom. Ten minutes later her morning wash routine was over and she headed downstairs, eagerly awaiting breakfast.

"_I can smell some food already. Perhaps Inori or Mum is up already. Smells good too._"

When Kagami got to the kitchen, she was greeted by one of her sisters.

"Morning Onee-Chan."

Kagami rubbed her eyes, looked towards the clock, and rubbed her eyes again. It was 10am, and whilst this was a little late for herself, it was at least two hours before the youngest member of the Hiiragi family was ever awake during the weekends.

"M-Morning Tsukasa. You are up early today."

"He he, I guess I am. Well the sun was pretty bright, even through my curtains, and well I didn't feel that tired. I knew you would be awake too, so I decided to come straight downstairs and make some breakfast"

"Yeah I can see."

Tsukasa was still in her pyjamas

"You seem to be in a good mood too, making everyone breakfast and strutting around in your frog pyjamas" Kagami laughed.

"I'm going to Yuki-Chan's house. That could put anyone in a good mood."

"Are you sure that you can make it there on your own?"

"Just about, I know the way to the train station and Miyuki has given me directions too. She even volunteered to meet me if I call her for help."

"Well that's a relief."

"Morning imouto's." Matsuri had walked into the kitchen and greeted the twins.

"Morning." the twins said in unison.

Matsuri glanced towards Tsukasa, and noticed the fact she wasn't out of her night wear. She couldn't help but tease.

"Wow, shouldn't you be ready by now. You don't want to be late for your special day."

Tsukasa just awkwardly laughed whilst scratching her head.

"Ah there are plenty of trains before and after lunch. No need to rush." Kagami added

"Says you, appearing to be more than ready to walk out of the door and hurry along to the midget's house already." Matsuri retorted, knowing full well she had the upper hand in this argument. When it came to teasing, she knew all the right spots to hit on her younger sisters. Kagami defended her actions with the midget regularly and this was a weakness she regularly exploited.

Kagami began to regret standing up for her sister

"I'm not leaving yet, it's just nice to be ready for the day nice and early." Kagami responded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Matsuri said, whilst reaching over for some of the toast Tsukasa had prepared.

"Enjoy today girls." Matsuri added, before winking towards Kagami and strolling out of the room.

"Honestly, she drives me insane." Kagami muttered.

"I'm going to go and get ready now." Tsukasa said, before rushing off upstairs.

Kagami noticed Tsukasa's rush to go upstairs, but she didn't think anything of it. Tsukasa was just anxious to get going, no need to hang around the house.

After Tsukasa had been to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash herself and do other small pruning tasks, she headed to her bedroom. She locked the door, before walking straight over to her wardrobe. She inspected the contents thoroughly, wondering what to wear to Miyuki's. After several minutes, she became frustrated, being unable to spot anything in particular, or even being able to choose whether to wear a dress, or more casual clothes.

She began to think what Miyuki would be wearing, and she thought it would be something stylish and colourful, and no matter what it was, she would look good in it. Miyuki always looked fantastic, and her figure helped her a lot too. Tsukasa couldn't help but think about Miyuki's generously proportioned figure, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous when she compared it to her own. She walked towards her mirror, before turning from side to side, gently feeling her slight curves.

Curious, she took off her pyjamas, leaving her completely naked in front of the mirror. She felt weird at this point, having never inspected her own figure quite like this before. She again looked from side to side, checking her key features, such as her bosom and her rear. She gently clasped each, sizing herself up. She felt a sense of pride, her body wasn't Miyuki's, but she still had a good figure, good skin, and she liked the fact that her own breasts had a good shape, despite lacking in what Konata would call calibre. With Tsukasa being nude, she got cold quickly, and her small nipples soon stiffened. Tsukasa happened to brush past one of her nipples, sending a quick shiver down her spine. She quickly looked at the mirror and she suddenly reverted back to her shy modest self, very quickly kneeling down and hugging her knees, hiding from herself almost. When she calmed down, she quickly put on some fresh underwear. Walking to the wardrobe, she still stole a glance in the mirror looking over her shoulder.

"_Hmm, I think my butt looks pretty cute in these._"

Looking at her selection of clothes once again, she decided on one of her dresses. It was a sunny day, and she felt like showing off her new found figure too. Once she was dressed, lightly perfumed, and her hair was in a good order, she felt more than ready for her trip to Miyuki's. She also noted how she was being particularly careful in getting ready for this sleepover. As Matsuri has said, it seemed to be a special day for her, but she shrugged it off as just being presentable for her best friend. Tsukasa made her way out of her room and downstairs once more.

Downstairs Tsukasa was greeted by her mother Miki.

"Oh my, that's a nice outfit you have got on Tsukasa."

"Thanks Okaa-San" Tsukasa replied, practically beaming happiness into the room.

"You should wear clothes like that more often, it really suits you. I dare say you will get the attention of some cute boys too."

"Heh, maybe" Tsukasa now started to blush in her typical fashion.

"Are you going soon then?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about leaving after I get my stuff."

"Kagami is leaving soon too; you sure are in a rush today aren't you."

"Well, we don't want to waste the long weekend do we" Kagami butted in as she walked into the hallway. She had to take a second look at Tsukasa, who contrary to earlier was now dressed far better than she was.

"No, Onee-Chan."

"You ready to go?"

"Just about, I just need to collect my things."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you to the station?"

"I'm fine, I can handle it."

"OK then, well, I'll be off then. See you tomorrow Okaa-San, Tsukasa."

"Have fun." Miki responded

"See you." Tsukasa said

Kagami departed the household, and headed off on the short walk to Konata's house, hoping Tsukasa would cope with her journey on her own.

"_Thinking about it, when was the last time she wore that dress?" _

Tsukasa had just said her goodbyes and departed the Hiiragi household too. Her walk to the train station was surprisingly uneventful. She completely ignored Miyuki's directions to the train station, feeling confident in walking to the station on her own. She could remember the route from her school commute easier than before, she was more relaxed about being out on her own. The only noteworthy event was a very large dog barking at her when she walked past, causing a small scream to emit from the girl.

When she arrived at the train station, it was almost noon, and the next train was due within the next couple of minutes. Tsukasa decided to text her sister, just so that she would stop worrying. She boarded when the train arrived, and she was able to find a seat, and settle down into the 20 minute journey. Before she knew it, she had arrived at Miyuki's stop, and she disembarked the train. As she did so she noticed a couple of young men around her age further down the platform, and they were looking straight towards her. As soon as she looked towards them, they looked away, talking to each other, but still stealing glances. Tsukasa blushed slightly, now aware of the fact she had dressed up that day again, and she began to feel self conscious again, in a somewhat good way.

She continued on out of the station, and followed the directions she was given. In what seemed like no time at all, she was in the upper class neighbourhood Miyuki lived in. Tsukasa was always amazed by this neighbourhood. Every single house was huge, and looked very different. Each garden was vast and had a different variety of bushes, lawns and flowers. She soon arrived at the front garden gate of the Takara residence. She opened the gate and walked down the path to her front door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened in a matter of seconds, and behind it was Miyuki, wearing her customary warm smile, as well as her one of her fashionable outfits, just as Tsukasa had predicted.

"Good afternoon Yuki-Chan" Tsukasa said, before putting her cutest smile on. She even closed her eyes and tilted her head to the head momentarily.

"Tsu-Tsukasa, good afternoon. You look stunning, you should dress like that more often" Miyuki was taken by surprise by Tsukasa's appearance. Her greeting even gave Miyuki butterflies in her stomach.

Tsukasa also felt butterflies as Miyuki's compliments hit her.

"You look great too as always. May I come in?"

"Of course, step right in."

* * *

**Footnotes: I hope you liked it, once again feel free to review, good or bad. I do appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3 coming whenever, not the quietest time of my life at the moment. I will try and write it as quick as possible without it being poor, don't worry. And, depending on how much I can fit in before the main event, it could become a 4 chapter thing. I can even see room for an epilogue or extra chapters, depending on what ideas I can come up with. Also, if it takes a little longer than I intended, then I will leave updates and sneak previews in my profile. **


	3. A Pleasant Afternoon

**Hello once again, and I decided to make this a 4 chapter affair with possible afterstories. I'm sorry it took so long to write, but yeah I'm working full time as well as Karate and other commitments. The lemon is now in the 4th chapter, I felt it would be better on its own, and benefit from a longer leadup to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink Tsukasa?"

"I would love a melon soda if you have any."

"Yes, I'll get you some right away, and some snacks too. Please make yourself at home."

With that, Miyuki departed for the kitchen, and Tsukasa made her way towards the family lounge. She sat on one of the very large couches, and as she lay back, she made a satisfied sound. At this point Miyuki's mother Yukari walked in.

"Ah, welcome Tsukasa."

"Hello Yukari-San." Tsukasa responded cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you out of bed and enjoying the long weekend. I have been told about your sleeping habits."

Tsukasa let out an awkward laugh whilst scratching her head

"Yeah, I get tired really easy. I blame school, they work us hard." Tsukasa moaned.

"Well it is a good school, and your studies are important. Miyuki spends a great deal of time upstairs doing her work, and if she isn't studying she is either on the internet or with one of you girls."

"Yeah Miyuki puts in a lot of effort, I admire her for that, I don't know how she does it."  
"So, what are your plans for today then?"

"Well later on there is a film to watch, but apart from that I don't know really. I guess we will work something out."

"So you are staying in even though you are dressed as well as you are, that's a shame."

"Well I just felt like wearing something nice and adventurous for a change."

"Miyuki is the lucky one then" Yukari winked, just as Miyuki walked in, carrying a tray full of snacks as well as drinks for all three of them. As she placed the tray down and handed out the drinks to everyone she asked:

"Why am I the lucky one mother?"

"I was just noting how Tsukasa has dressed so formally for a sleepover."

Tsukasa at this point was feeling pretty embarrassed. She liked the fact everyone was complimenting her, but at the same time she realised that perhaps she had overdone it, and Yukari especially had noted that. She took a sip of her drink, hoping it would cool her down somewhat.

"Yeah, she does look pretty in that dress." Miyuki said.

Tsukasa decided to say something about the situation.

"Well Miyuki is always wearing fashionable outfits and she always makes an effort, I thought I would do the same."

"Well Miyuki, you certainly have some competition now." Yukari joked.

"Indeed, she will be hard to beat." Miyuki said, before reaching over to the table for one of the snacks.

As the three girls talked between themselves, Yukari couldn't help but notice how Tsukasa and her own daughter appeared to complement each other all the time, and be modest about themselves too. After a while, Yukari got up.

"Well I would love to sit and chat all day, but I'm afraid I have some chores to do. But I must say, you two complement each other perfectly. You are both far too sweet and cute. Don't hug in front of me; I might just start crying from the cuteness of it all."

Afterwards, she left the room, leaving Miyuki and Tsukasa sat there practically speechless. A minute or so passed before Miyuki decided to speak up.

"Well I guess we do get on very well."

"Yeah we do" was all Tsukasa could manage.

"Should we go upstairs now, it's pointless sitting here all day."

"Yeah, let's go."

Tsukasa's eyes opened wide as she entered Miyuki's room. She was still amazed by the size of it. Tsukasa's room was a decent size, she even had a balcony, but Miyuki's room was on a different level. Miyuki placed the tray with the drinks and snacks from downstairs on her own little table in the middle of the room. Tsukasa walked straight towards Miyuki's bed, before grabbing a large plushie of a penguin, then returning back to the table in the middle of the room. She sat down, holding the plushie firmly against her chest whilst gently nuzzling it.

"Mmm, it smells like Miyuki." Tsukasa said gently, before sighing.

"..."

Tsukasa suddenly realised what she had said was somewhat strange, and she looked straight up, spotting Miyuki who was now blushing fairly hard.

"Yeah, I hug it quite a lot, usually when I'm in bed" Miyuki said, the evidence of a blush still tainting her face.

Miyuki kept her gaze locked onto the table she was sat in front of. Tsukasa just looked straight towards her, imagining Miyuki in bed hugging the stuffed toy. Now it was Tsukasa's turn to blush, she liked the image a lot.

"Don't worry Miyuki; I sleep with lots of my stuffed toys too. And you smell nice."  
"Umm...thank you."

"If Konata was here, she would be obsessing over us now wouldn't she, talking about moe and flags."

"Yes, she would, I do hope Kagami will be able to handle her."

"Ah onee-chan will be just fine; they get on as well as we do, although in a different way."  
"Yes, they are quite the pair; they have managed to stay that close for several years now."

Tsukasa noticed Miyuki's bookshelf, and she noticed that on one part of the shelf stood several different manga.

"Ooh, I didn't know you read manga Miyuki."

"Well, I read a little now and then."

Tsukasa made her way to the shelf, and she selected a manga called To****ra! She skimmed through it, noting lots of scenes of school romance. dude, what's with the stars  
"You like the school romance genre then Miyuki?"

"Well, I like a few of them."

"Yeah I like them myself. My sister secretly has Str*****ry P**ic, I have seen it in her room"

"Oh really, I bet Konata had something to do with that."

"Yeah I think she did. But the thing is, I don't like any of the boys in our school" Tsukasa said.

"Neither do I, they are all so boring, they just fade into the background. I can't even remember some of their faces." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, I swear some never even speak. Oh well, I'm happy with us."

Miyuki looked towards Tsukasa, going over what she just said.

"I mean, with the four of us so close, and all the other girls we see from elsewhere, I'm satisfied."

"Yeah, I'm happy too."

"Do you have any other cute romance manga around?"

"Yeah, just up there. You certainly have a sweet spot of cute things don't you Tsukasa."

"I do, I can't help it, hehe."

"Well considering you are the cutest person I know, I would say liking cute things is only natural."

Tsukasa just stared at Miyuki, before she hugged Miyuki tightly. Miyuki was startled by the move and she just stood there motionless.

Tsukasa now nuzzled into Miyuki's shoulder, said a gentle thank you. She then breathed in and let out a satisfied sound again.

"Miyuki does smell nice."

Stunned, all Miyuki was able to say back was

"You smell good too."

She then tried to hide her blush.

Tsukasa then grabbed Miyuki's hand.

"C'mon, we need to find something to do"

Tsukasa pulled Miyuki to the other side of the room, to a cupboard which she knew contained board games as well as computer games and a collection of movies and TV programmes.

"Well Miyuki, your choice."

"Umm, let's go for something I haven't seen in a long time. Takeshi's Castle?"

"What is it?"

"Oh it's an old show where people have to do silly challenges, it really is quite funny."

"OK, sounds good. Where is your TV Miyuki?"

"It's on the wall over there"

"Ooooh, that's so cool, you have one of those new flat screen ones. It even blends in with the room."

"Well yes, for my birthday I was given one of these, my mum knows I love a good drama now and then."

"We only have one downstairs, it's so small compared to this"

"Well it isn't that big, anyway let's put the disc in."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, and once again a thank you to my editor/friend James, he said he laughed at one of the intentional jokes I put in, which is always a good thing. No real ETA on the next chapter, but on a day off I should be able to spare an hour or two to write it. Concentration is very hard on a modern computer with an internet connection when writing paragraphs, so a solid couple of free hours to focus on the whole thing should be better.**

**I welcome all reviews/comments/criticisms, so feel free to leave them.  
**


	4. Night of Passion and Pixar

**Authors Note: Good day fellow fanfictioners. It took me ages to write this, having a job and commitments really is time consuming, as are animes and watching the news for updates on the Japanese tsunami. Now I must warn you, I went into a high level of detail in this one, and its very saucy. I have left two ~ marks at the points where you should stop and move onto chapter 5 if you feel likely to be offended. The first one is fairly saucy, the second is the full double espresso of lemons. Chapter 5 is the aftermath. Ill leave more notes at the end, so for now, get reading!**

* * *

Tsukasa and Miyuki were downstairs in the kitchen, laughing and discussing the programme which they had just spent more than two hours upstairs. They decided to make some snacks before watching the feature film.

"And when that guy held onto the swinging bridge for ages whilst being pummelled by balls. I haven't seen anything that funny for years." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah. I loved the bit with the stones in the water." Miyuki said.

"Ooh, that looked so painful, I couldn't watch" Tsukasa replied.

"I noticed" Smiled Miyuki. "Right, the popcorn is done and I have got the drinks."

"I have the ice cream. Is there anything else you want Miyuki?"

"No, I should think that this is more than enough." Miyuki responded.

"OK then, let's go back"

The girls walked back upstairs to Miyuki's room, each carrying a tray for the snacks they wanted with the movie. As they both put the trays down on the small table in Miyuki's room, Tsukasa's phone went off, signifying a new text message. Tsukasa walked to her handbag where her phone was held, and picked it up.

"It's from Onee-chan"

"Ooh, what does it say?"

"Hey sis, are you having a good time? Konata is driving me mad. I don't know why I ever bother with her. X"

Tsukasa responded to her sister straight away. She was adept with her phone, because she was obsessed with it since she received 3 or 4 of them for her birthday. She was supposed to have just the one, but the girl's natural clumsiness ensured she was destined to ruin several in quick succession.

"I'm having a lot of fun. About to watch the movie. Say hello to Kona-chan from me and Miyuki. X"

"There, that should do it" Said Tsukasa

"OK, can you turn off the lights whilst I put in the movie" Miyuki said.

"Sure" Tsukasa cheerfully responded.

Tsukasa and Miyuki sat together on the bed, both paying attention to the television. The room was dark except the flashes of colour which the television threw out as the film unfolded in front of the girls. The mood in the room was markedly different now than what it had been earlier; in fact, the mood was very different compared to other sleepovers which involved watching films. When the 4 girls watched a film together, following the film would be difficult due to a certain pair talking too much, and a third girl screaming in fear at every other scene. This of course was not helped by the fact the movie in question was always a horror film, which was usually requested by Konata. Now however, Miyuki and Tsukasa were silent, aside from the odd gasp of wonder from the purple haired girl. Both the girls were captivated by the movie, even Miyuki who had watched the film before couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Well that was a lie, she sneaked the odd look in Tsukasa's direction, and each time she did, she felt a strange sensation in her chest. Her heart would skip a beat, and it felt like it was being tugged in different directions. The combination of a romantic film and months and months worth of emotions were taking their toll on Miyuki. She knew what the feelings were, but she wasn't able to accept them, and yet, she couldn't get rid of them either, these feelings of affection, of desire, and love. They had begun several months ago, albeit very small. But every day at school with Tsukasa just increased the emotions inside of Miyuki, and now they were reaching boiling point. At this point she knew what she wanted, and that she couldn't argue with herself any longer. She loved the girl sitting next to her, all she needed to do now was work out how to tell Tsukasa, if she was going to tell her at all. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her with her own feelings, which she probably wouldn't be able to return.

Miyuki wasn't the only one dealing with new emotions in the past months; Tsukasa felt a chemistry evolve between Miyuki and herself too. And whilst many considered Tsukasa a bit of an air-head, when it came to emotions and reading other people, Tsukasa was surprisingly adept. Growing up as the youngest in a family of adolescent females, she knew if someone was hiding something, emotionally or otherwise. Tsukasa usually stayed quiet though, nobody opened up to her except her own twin, and Tsukasa only opened up to Kagami, or Konata if she had a question related to growing up which she felt would embarrass Kagami too much. Tsukasa herself understood that she liked Miyuki; it took a sleepover to figure it out completely much like Miyuki. Her feelings had also blossomed over the past few months, but even when they first met Tsukasa had felt a deep affection towards Miyuki. An affection which stuck in her mind, always lingering and bugging her, and until now, she didn't understand its significance. Now Tsukasa knew and understood her feelings, she also had to decide what to do. She decided that she would let everything take its course, slip in a sneaky reference or desire now and then, see if Miyuki would catch on.

The movie had ended, and it had certainly caused an emotional response from both girls. Both of them accepting and understanding their feelings for each other, but both still keeping these feelings to themselves. Tsukasa took a deep breath and cleared her mind, she needed to, and she felt a little overwhelmed by the whole evening. She reached over to Miyuki's beside table and switched on the lamp. She looked over to Miyuki's now illuminated face and saw that she was full of contemplation.

"Are you OK Miyuki?"

"Eh!" squeaked Miyuki. Tsukasa was now staring straight at Miyuki, and she was very close too.

"The movie finished. You were just staring at nothing" Tsukasa responded

"Oh. Was I?... Sorry. Anyway, how did you find the film?" Miyuki replied

"I loved it. It was so sweet how W***-E and E*E got together in the end. It must be nice to have someone always there for you." Tsukasa said.

This was one of her sneaky ideas, find out what Miyuki thinks about relationships, and work on it from there.

"Well, I'll…I'll always be there for you Tsu…Tsukasa"

Miyuki was staring straight down at the floor. She stumbled on her lines and she was visibly shaken. Tsukasa shuffled back a little, somewhat concerned at her friend's and crush's sudden change of composure. And did she just hear Miyuki correctly?

"Yuki-chan, are you OK?"

Miyuki looked up at Tsukasa.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Miyuki responded, her lips betraying her words as they trembled. Miyuki was now looking directly into Tsukasa's deep blue eyes.

Tsukasa saw that she was nervous, and given the situation, she thought she knew why. She decided to take a leaf out of Konata's book and be spontaneous, do something bold, make herself known. Tsukasa reached out and placed her hand on Miyuki's cheek. She said softly

"I have an idea."

Tsukasa leant forward and closed her eyes, her heart was racing, and she couldn't believe she was going to do this. Her lips planted softly onto Miyuki's, for the most gentle of kisses. After a few seconds Tsukasa broke free, gently leant back and opened her eyes. She saw Miyuki just sitting there, looking dumbfounded. Miyuki lifted her arm up and delicately placed a finger onto her now moist lips. Tsukasa reached out once more, and gentle took hold of Miyuki' hand. They both looked at each other, and they both knew what they wanted. Both girls came in together for a second, much longer kiss.

The kiss was inexperienced, as was to be expected of the two, but quickly they both picked up on the skill. Tsukasa then decided go a little further. She gently licked and poked at Miyuki's lips until she was allowed in, and as she did so the girls hugged each other very tightly, before lying on their sides together on the bed. After twenty or so minutes, they broke apart, panting heavily and blushing furiously. They both took the chance for a breather before Tsukasa decided to speak out.

"Miyuki, I love you."

"I love you too Tsukasa"

Both girls stared at each other, feeling a huge sense of relief and happiness, before they both locked together in another passionate kiss. They held each other as firmly as they could, as if they weren't close enough together already, their bodies were clamped together from their shoulders to their hips, as well as their mouths.

Whilst they kissed, Tsukasa threaded her fingers through Miyuki's long hair, the fingertips admiring the silky smoothness. Miyuki's hands were feeling a little bored too, and with an unusual boldness, they ventured down Tsukasa's back at a painfully slow speed, gently caressing the skin through the cloth. Tsukasa arched her back into Miyuki's fingers, trying to get as much contact as was possible. After what felt like an age for the purple haired girl, Miyuki reached her hand underneath Tsukasa's dress by her thighs, before quickly rubbing up the girls' thigh, before coming to a rest on the buttock. The cloth of Tsukasa's panties was even thinner than her dress, and she could feel the heat of Miyuki's hand through them. Miyuki squeezed Tsukasa's buttock gently, and this made Tsukasa break off the kiss with an audible moan, but she wasn't done. She nuzzled into Miyuki's neck, kissing her gently there as Miyuki continued fondling Tsukasa's firm rear. Miyuki too reacted to this new sensation with glee, herself gently moaning against the smaller girls touch.

Inevitably however, the girls hands got bored, and they decided to venture into new territory. Tsukasa took her hands from behind Miyuki's back and placed each one firmly onto each of the pink haired girls' breasts. Miyuki gasped loudly in shock, but she was quickly silenced by Tsukasa's mouth as she moved in for another kiss. Miyuki didn't fight back and Tsukasa took this as a sign to continue, and she groped the breasts firmly and slowly. She was somewhat frustrated though, and after a while she broke off the kiss. She sat up and used the cutest and most pleading voice she could, looking directly at Miyuki, and tugging at the girls' top.

"Yuki-chaannnnnn."

Miyuki understood immediately, and she shook her head slightly, with a great blush appearing across her face.

"I'm not sur…"

Tsukasa started pulling up Miyuki's top, with little regard for Miyuki's objection. She knew Miyuki was just nervous, if she really didn't want it, she would have screamed or tried to get away. Tsukasa was going to take some initiative.

"But Yuki-chan, clothes get in the way, and you are so pretty. Besides, I'll let you look at by bum if you want too."

This was enough to convince Miyuki. Seeing Tsukasa with little clothes on was a very appealing prospect. Miyuki got up, allowing Tsukasa to take off her top. Miyuki's breasts bounced a little, being contained by a lacy white bra. Tsukasa smiled at the sight before her, making Miyuki blush even more. Tsukasa had seen Miyuki's breasts before now, always feeling envious of the well-endowed girl, but now she didn't feel envious, she was happy because these were all for Tsukasa, as was the rest of Miyuki, and she would more than happily settle with that.

"Yo..Your turn now Tsukasa" Miyuki said as she lightly gripped the bottom of Tsukasa's dress.

"OK" Tsukasa responded, herself having a heavy blush on her face. Despite her previous boldness, she was still shy, and it wasn't surprising considering how the events of the night were turning out so far.

The dress came off easily over the top of Tsukasa's head, and unlike Miyuki who still had her skirt on, Tsukasa was now only in her underwear. The girl tried to cover up herself somewhat, her modest side still ever present. She was wearing a small white undershirt as a bra, which didn't hide much of her body, and a pair of white and blue stripy lowleg panties, which were very tight fitting. Tsukasa never told anybody, but these were her favourite type of underwear, she loved them. When Miki first saw them appear in her drawer, she said to Tsukasa that they were cute, and she wouldn't tell anybody. She just needed to make sure she didn't wear them to school on PE days, or indeed to sleepovers. Konata's teasing would last for months.

Miyuki stared at Tsukasa's body in wonder.

"You are just perfect Tsukasa. I'm Jealous. You have such a great body, and amazing skin."

Tsukasa coiled up slightly, embarrassed but immensely happy at the compliments she was being given.

"But Yuki-chan, you have a curvy body and big boobs, I'm just plain"

Miyuki could see why Tsukasa would think that way, but it wasn't true, anyone who saw Tsukasa as plain needed their eyesight checking.

"Now that's not true, you have nice breasts, a nice bum, a nice everything, and you are thinner than I could ever be, and the cutest pair of eyes which I could swim in endlessly."

Tsukasa then jumped onto Miyuki, continuing their kiss from earlier, although this time it didn't last quite as long.

~ [First Warning ^_^]

"Thank you" Tsukasa said, before kissing Miyuki gently on the cheek, then on the neck, and she kept on moving down, to the collar and then to the top of the breast. Tsukasa spotted at this point that Miyuki's nipples were poking through the fabric of her bra. She gently cupped one of the large breasts, brushing a finger over the bump in the fabric teasingly, hoping to make Miyuki beg for more. Annoyingly, she stayed rather quiet because she was biting a knuckle of her finger, so Tsukasa did the same to Miyuki's other breast. Stimulating both at once got the response Tsukasa was looking for, a cute gasp before a longer moan of pleasure. The time was right, and Tsukasa pulled the bra down exposing the nipples to the cool air in the room. Whilst keeping a grip on one breast, Tsukasa lowered her head and began to kiss the other breast repeatedly in different spots, leaving wet marks all over. She move over to the nipple, which was now swollen and sticking out towards the ceiling as much as it possibly could, and she kissed it, before sucking on it repeatedly. Miyuki breathed sharply in and squirmed for the duration of grope.

"Hehe, do you like that Miyuki, I'll do the other one now I think"

"No, please, give me some time to recov…Ahn!"

Tsukasa was more aggressive this time, using her tongue and teeth to great effect. Miyuki was now covering her mouth, she couldn't believe the sensations surging through her body, and how skilled this seemingly innocent girl on top of her was. This innocent girl was full of lust, and Miyuki was nervous. Where was this going, and why was she allowing herself to go this far. Miyuki knew she couldn't resist the girl; she was totally powerless against her advances. She decided to fight back in a different way; she wanted a piece of Tsukasa for herself.

"Tsukasa, it's my turn to help you"

"Eh, umm…"

Tsukasa had stopped fondling which gave Miyuki the perfect chance to grab her and flip her to the side, before Miyuki climbed on top of her. Now Miyuki understood why Tsukasa was being so lustful. Just being on top of a helpless Tsukasa, seeing her looking up in a slightly worried way was just so "moe". It was impossible to resist such cuteness.

Miyuki engaged Tsukasa in another kiss, before following in her footsteps, moving down slowly to the younger twin's chest. She removed the undershirt, revealing Tsukasa's modest breasts. The breasts were round and firm, and as Miyuki gently cupped them, she found them to be silky smooth.

"Mmmm" Tsukasa moaned

Next, Miyuki took notice of the nipples, which were just as firm as Miyuki, but these nipples were small and pink. She pinched one between her thumb and forefinger, twisting the nipple slowly and gently.

"Ahhn, Miiyuuukii-chann"

"I wish I had breasts like yours, perky and much cuter nipples" Miyuki said, before placing her mouth over the free nipple. She licked around and across the whole breast, before finally sucking hard on the pink nub. She noticed how good the small girl tasted; she must remember to buy some of that soap she uses.

"Amazing, so so good." Tsukasa moaned

Miyuki stopped sucking and moved back to Tsukasa's neck, kissing it passionately whilst tweaking both nubs in her fingers. When they separated, Miyuki noticed she left a large love bite on Tsukasa's neck.

"Umm, sorry about that." Miyuki was slightly worried, that was a very obvious mark she had just left on her secret girlfriend.

Tsukasa looked down, she too realised how obvious it was, but she didn't care too much at this point.

"I get to do the same to you Yuki-chan"

"Ano. No, no! Don't"

Miyuki was now shaking her hands at Tsukasa furiously, but to no avail. Tsukasa was ready to pounce on her prey like a tiger. She forced Miyuki onto her back, moving in slowly, just like a vampire, savouring the sweet scent coming from the helpless victim.

The second Tsukasa's lips hit the girl, she calmed, admitting defeat to the predator. Tsukasa took great pleasure in this kiss, licking the skin and sucking with difference strengths, teasing the girl's skin as she made her mark. She sunk her teeth in a little way too, just for added effect. Once she was finished, she leant back and admired her work, before looking back into Miyuki's bewildered face.

"Eh heh, sorry. I thought we could have matching marks" Tsukasa said whilst scratching her head.

"I'll make it up to you" She continued, before Miyuki could get a word in.

Tsukasa began another assault of kisses, this time going in between Miyuki's breasts and down towards her stomach. She kept on kissing until she reached the belly button. Tsukasa looked up and said:

"I wonder what panties Miyuki is wearing. I bet they are cute"

~ [Final Warning - The point of no return]

Tsukasa unbuttoned Miyuki's skirt, carefully lifting it away, revealing a lacy set of panties, matching the white of the bra which now laid somewhere on Miyuki's bedroom floor. Miyuki herself felt like she was going to explode, Tsukasa was examining her in far finer detail than she had ever hoped for before.

"Miyuki-chan, you're wet"

The translucent patch of the underwear was quite obvious, even without close scrutiny.

Miyuki didn't respond, she was too anxious to move.

"Don't worry" Tsukasa said, whist getting up and placing her legs facing either side of Miyuki's shoulders, before kneeling down on top of the girl, exposing her butt right into Miyuki's face.

"I'm even wetter than you are, look"

Miyuki did look, and not only was Tsukasa's 'perfect' bum right in front of her, but right in the middle was a long dark patch, clearly outlining the younger twins delicate folds behind the fabric. Miyuki also noticed a sweet but musky aroma, and this set Miyuki's mind alight with lust.

Tsukasa began stroking Miyuki's inner thighs, before moving in to kiss the area, teasing the girl, edging towards the underwear, before going back. She repeated this as Miyuki began to stroke and knead Tsukasa's ass once more. Tsukasa then delicately brushed a finger across the fabric of Miyuki's panties, causing the pink haired girl to squeak and tense up immediately. Tsukasa increased the pace and put on more pressure, prying the pink haired girls mound apart slightly through the fabric. The underwear was wetter now, urging Tsukasa to continue. Miyuki was now moaning constantly, she was in a daze, unable to do anything but lie underneath the small girl and let the pleasure tear through her.

Tsukasa slipped a couple of fingers underneath the fabric, taking one long swipe down the now drenched sex of Miyuki. Miyuki cried out in delight, but then Tsukasa took her fingers back out from underneath the panties, observing the transparent trail of juice in between them.

'_These are Miyuki's love juices; I wonder what they taste like'_

Tsukasa sucked the juices off of her finger, savouring the salty flavour.

"Miyuki, you taste delicious"

"Nooo, don't taste it. I'm so embarrassed"

"I want more, hehe" Tsukasa responded, once again fuelled by lust.

Tsukasa began to pull down Miyuki's panties and as she pulled them down only a few pink pubic hairs appeared. It was obvious the girl shaved.

"Almost there, Yuki-chan"

Miyuki couldn't respond. She was frozen in her place.

Tsukasa continued to pull them down, finally revealing a heavily swollen mound, with deep pink lips just protruding out, glistening with wetness.

"Pretty" was all Tsukasa could say.

She reached out and stroked her finger up and down the mound firmly, releasing a stifled moan from Miyuki. The girl twitched and a little more clear liquid appeared from within the folds. Tsukasa separated Miyuki's lower lips, exposing her womanhood to the delightful gaze of the younger twin. She focussed particularly on the now exposed clitoris, lowering her head to get her first real taste of Miyuki. Tsukasa kissed the lower lips gently, before using her tongue to pry apart Miyuki's pussy and assault the clitoris within. As Tsukasa moved her tongue around, Miyuki moaned loudly, now not making any attempt to keep herself quiet. This was just too amazing to hold back from. Tsukasa happily lapped up the juices as they came trickling out of this now very hot and deep pink pussy, moving between the clitoris and the opening of Miyuki's vagina. Miyuki was now breathing very loudly and moaning constantly, to which Tsukasa responded, now using her free hands to rub the girl as her tongue wriggled in and around the pink haired girls opening.

" Aaahn, A..Amazing. Tsuuu..Tsukasa, I can feel something coming. I'm going to, I'm going to cum. Hurry upp."

Tsukasa buried her tongue inside Miyuki, and Miyuki's walls clamped Tsukasa in. Miyuki's legs wrapped around Tsukasa's back, holding her in even more. Miyuki's cum flowed straight into Tsukasa's mouth with every spasm, and delighted moans came from both girls. Tsukasa worked Miyuki down, extracting every last drop possible, keeping the orgasm on for what felt like hours. As soon as Miyuki was done, Tsukasa got up and started another passionate kiss. When she broke off, Miyuki licked her lips, and had a deep blush on her face.

"See, I told you, you do taste good" Tsukasa said, with a cheerful expression on her face.

"I w...want to taste you." Miyuki responded quietly. She looked away too, clearly very embarrassed.

"...OK" Tsukasa said, suddenly becoming very bashful, reassuming her cute and reserved personality.

Miyuki moved in slowly, starting by kissing Tsukasa's neck whilst fondling the twin's breasts. Her hands soon made their way down the girl's petite body, stoking her gently, before slipping in under the underwear and assaulting the girl's clitoris straight away. Tsukasa was now on her back, with Miyuki on top, still kissing her neck. Her other hand moved down Tsukasa's back, grabbing her butt and massaging it whilst she rubbed the girls lower lips. Miyuki was somewhat rougher with her rubbing than Tsukasa was, she wanted Tsukasa to feel even better than she did, and it appeared to be working. Tsukasa's eyes were closed and she was biting her finger, trying to cope with the ecstasy below, but she was losing fast.

"You should be more than ready now" Miyuki said, now moving her head down to Tsukasa's groin. She pulled slowly at the underwear, desperately wanting to see what lay behind the thin fabric. The underwear clung to Tsukasa's wet lips; even removing the underwear caused pleasure to the girl. Slowly, the top of mound appeared, with only a few faint purple hairs appearing, you couldn't even see them unless you were as close as Miyuki was.

"You are so lucky Tsukasa, no shaving and it's so smooth and pretty down here"

"Don't look so closely, I can't take it" Tsukasa cried out weakly, the girl's embarrassment still apparent.

"_God she is so cute." _Miyuki thought.

Miyuki removed Tsukasa's panties completely, revealing her smooth, small pussy in all of its glory. A trail of girlcum leaked out, flowing down onto her butt.

"_Itadakimasu_"

Miyuki leant in, noting the same sweet and musky smell as before. Her mind raced, this was certainly a new fetish of hers

"_I wonder if she would let me keep a pair of her panties. I hope that doesn't seem too perverted."_

Miyuki then parted the girl's small lips, revealing the light pink flesh behind. She went in instantly, licking up and down vigorously with her tongue, savouring the twin's juices, which just kept on coming. After a few minutes, Tsukasa was breathing heavily, but Miyuki sensed that this wasn't enough to make the girl climax. The pink haired girl had an itch in her pussy too, it was getting wetter again. Lapping at Tsukasa's cute womanhood set her on edge, so to fix it, she had an idea.

"Tsukasa, I need more. You are too cute."

"But I want more too Yuki-chan" Tsukasa eyes were clearly welling up slightly, as a result of Miyuki's effort on her.

"Have you ever heard of 69?"

"I think I remember seeing it in one of Konata's adult manga she showed me. I asked about it when Kagami wasn't around."

Miyuki just stared at Tsukasa for a second

"What? I was curious" Tsukasa was panicking somewhat now.

"You do have a few secrets don't you. So, do you want to try it" Miyuki said, being unusually demanding.

"Yeah" Tsukasa responded, looking cheerful again.

Miyuki laid down, allowing Tsukasa to place herself above. Miyuki was looking straight up in between Tsukasa's legs, although her intimate area was obscured by Tsukasa's hands. Miyuki still got a great view of Tsukasa's breasts. Tsukasa slowly kneeled down, before crawling on her hands to be level with Miyuki's groin. Tsukasa's rounded bum and pussy now were plain in the open for Miyuki to see, and this view alone made Miyuki wetter.

"Ah, Miyuki, you are leaving marks on the bed. I'll clean you up for you"

Tsukasa began to lick Miyuki's sex once more, using her fingers to rub all of Miyuki's sensitive spots. At the same time, Miyuki began to lick Tsukasa, but the girl was now so wet, some of it got onto Miyuki's breasts.

Miyuki decided to finish off Tsukasa properly, she had waited long enough. She wriggled her tongue into the twin's tight vagina, causing a large gasp from the girl. Miyuki then felt something on the tip of her tongue. She knew exactly what it was, and she licked it very delicately.

"Yuki-chann, no, not there, don't, ahnnn! Don't b...break it"

Miyuki was teasing the girl's hymen, but she had no intention of breaking it. She backed off a little, before returning, keeping a pattern going, making Tsukasa go wild. Miyuki knew she was close, but she had one more idea before letting the girl's floodgates open. She pulled out briefly, rubbing a finger across the very swollen pussy of Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, just stay still, don't worry"

"Huh?" Tsukasa looked up; stopping the oral stimulation she was giving. A sticky schlicking sound could still be heard from Tsukasa's fingerwork on Miyuki's labia.

Miyuki then slid the lubricated finger deep into Tsukasa's ass.

"AHH! NOOOO MIYUKI! STOP. That's dirty."

"Just relax, I promise it will feel good. You ass just looked so pretty and pink, I had to give it a try"

"It feels weird Yuki-chan, don't move it too much"

Miyuki began to move her finger in and out, watching delightfully as Tsukasa's little pink anus grabbed tightly onto her finger, moving in and out with it. Tsukasa rolled over onto her back, deciding to give Miyuki full access to her body; she was feeling too good now to think about anything else. Miyuki resumed her tonguing from earlier, whilst still using her finger elsewhere, and the combined pleasure was making Tsukasa moan very loudly and very cutely too. Miyuki quickened her pace, as it appeared Tsukasa loved all the extra attention. Her love juices were trickling out of her pussy with every twitch, flowing down onto her ass, before Miyuki's finger forced in more fluid with every stroke. The extra wetness allowed a second finger to be slid in, this time to Tsukasa's delight. Tsukasa began to arch her back slightly, pushing against every stroke made by Miyuki.

"Yuuukkki-ccchaaannnn. I'm cumming, I'm cumming, donntt look."

Tsukasa's entire body shook as she reached her climax, she forced out Miyuki's tongue and fingers from her body, before squirting some of her cum over Miyuki's face and a bit more over her chest. Miyuki quickly moved back in, lapping up the torrent of fluid now coming out of Tsukasa's sex, and gently easing Tsukasa down from what was a very big orgasm. After a minute, Miyuki laid down next to Tsukasa, and gave her a big embrace. The two kissed slowly for a few minutes.

"I love you Yuki-chan."

"I Love you too Tsukasa."

"Yuki-chan, I have one more idea."

Before Miyuki could respond, Tsukasa jumped up and sat on top of Miyuki. She weaved her legs between Miyuki's, and pressed together their lower lips. They could each feel the immense heat coming from each other. Tsukasa leant forwards and grabbed each of Miyuki's ample breasts, and began to grind her body into Miyuki's. The pair started moaning in unison, and as they looked at each other, they both smiled, before kissing passionately once more. Their juices down below were now flooding everywhere, the bed was certainly going to have marks for a long time.

"Yuki-chan"

"Hmm"

"Could you please, you know, poke me again. There..."

Tsukasa felt so embarrassed, but she enjoyed it enough the first time, she wanted to try it again. Miyuki happily obliged, she slid her two middle fingers into Tsukasa's rear, somewhat difficultly with the younger twin's tightness.

After just a couple more minutes, both girls were close to orgasm, and their rubbing and fondling of each other increased more and more.

"Miyuki, I think I'm cumming again"

"I am too, lets cum together.

Tsukasa hugged Miyuki tightly, they were both pressing their lower lips together as hard as they could, drawing out their second orgasms for as long as possible. Their bodies were covered in sweat and fluids, from the hours of fun they just had.

Tsukasa had stopped hugging Miyuki tightly; she kissed Miyuki on the cheek before saying:

"Goodnight my love."

Tsukasa fell asleep quickly; it was certainly past her normal bedtime, and she was completely drained, Miyuki made sure of that.

The night had taken its toll on Miyuki too, she herself quickly succumbed to sleep, comfortable with Tsukasa hugging her like she was. The two girls laid in peace, completely naked and exposed, and quite easily the happiest they had ever been.

* * *

**Authors Note: And there we go, they got together of course. Feel free to leave reviews and criticism, but dont say I didn't warn you about the content. I'm sure some of you on here have a mind as perverse as mine. I'll make a small note now about the fact I am English, which I'm sure some of you picked up in my vocabulary. PE = Physical Education, so gym class in American. I tried to use American words too, I think I used the word couch instead of sofa in a previous chapter. I used Phone instead of Mobile/Cell to keep it simple, and I probably used Mom and Mum. I would also like to extend my thanks to The Mars Volta, Porcupine Tree, Deadmau5, Daft Punk and all the other musicians I have on my computer, distracting me from writing this fanfic with addictive riffs and basslines V_V. **

**And one final note, becase I had a free weekend and I felt bad about the delays between chapters, I also wrote chapter 5, so these two are going up at the same time Move along.**

**Thank you all.**


	5. Showers, Secrets and a Suspicious Parent

**Authors Note: Welcome to Chapter 5, nothing to say about this one really other than enjoy!**

* * *

"Mmmm"

Tsukasa was waking up, and she was in the exact position she fell asleep in many hours previously. Tsukasa rubbed her eyes, trying to focus her vision. She looked aside to an alarm clock on the side of the bed. It was late morning, or to be more precise, a couple of minutes to noon. She looked back, spotting what lay underneath her. Memories of the night before flooded back into Tsukasa's mind, making her heart beat faster, and making sure the girl was fully awake now. She also at this point noticed that Miyuki herself had not moved during the night, as her fingers had not moved from where they were the night previously. Tsukasa's face was now bright red, and she moved her hips slightly, freeing Miyuki's fingers.

"Ahn" Tsukasa moaned quietly to herself.

Tsukasa's movements woke up Miyuki.

"Morning Yuki-chan" Tsukasa said with a bright smile on her face.

"Mmm...Morning Tsukasa" Miyuki responded, herself remembering the passionate night before when she saw Tsukasa's cheery face.

"Goodness, is that the time. Mother will probably be in any moment to see what is going on." Miyuki continued.

"I think we need showers before we get dressed. I feel all sticky and sweaty. My hair feels like a mess too." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Miyuki replied.

"Can we go in together? It's not like we haven't done it before" Tsukasa asked, using her best puppy dog eyes to great effect.

"OK, I can't see a reason why we shouldn't." Miyuki said, looking her usual cheerful self, despite her being naked and her hair being all over the place.

The two put on bath robes, to make themselves decent for the trip down the hallway to the bathroom. Just before they left Miyuki's room, they quickly pulled out a futon and messily made it, just in case Yukari walked into the room, as well as covering a few of the faded marks left on Miyuki's bed, trying to hide the evidence of the night before.

As they walked down the hallway, the girls met Yukari, who was smiling brightly.

"Good afternoon girls" Yukari said, putting some emphasis on the afternoon, only in a teasing way.

"Good afternoon Takara-san. We are just going to have a shower" Tsukasa said, with a slight hesitation in her voice. Miyuki stayed silent, hoping her mother wouldn't say anything more.

"Together. My my, you two are close, none of my old friends would have dared do anything like that"

"Hehe, well we did something similar on holiday once, even our teacher joined us." Tsukasa responded, hoping the explanation would satisfy her.

"Well it's not like you two have anything to be embarrassed about. I'll make some lunch for you two when you are finished."

"Thank you very much" Tsukasa replied.

And with that, Yukari walked on past, and the two lovers made their way to the bathroom.

Some minutes Later...

"Mmm, that feels good Tsukasa-chan, right there."

"There?"

"Yes, harder."

Tsukasa was scrubbing Miyuki's back, one of life's great pleasures. Suddenly, Tsukasa wrapped her arms around Miyuki and gave her a strong hug. She started to move her body up and down, rubbing her breasts on Miyuki's back.

"Tsukasa. N...Not now." Miyuki protested weakly, before turning around and letting their lips meet.

After a few minutes, they broke off, satisfied for now, and they finished off their shower, but not before Tsukasa took a sneaky grab of Miyuki's breasts.

"Unfairrr." Tsukasa said

"Stop that, you are becoming more and more like Konata."

"Hehe, well you couldn't take your hands off my butt last night."

And with that, the girls dried themselves off, and made their way back to Miyuki's room.

"Miyuki, how do we hide these?" Tsukasa was pointing at the love bites they had given each other.

"Hmm, use this foundation, it should do the job"

The girls were satisfied they had gotten away with the night before without much suspicion, they continued to get ready.

"Ah ha, there you are."

The two girls made their way into the kitchen, where Yukari was waiting for them with their lunch prepared. The two of them sat down; Tsukasa poured herself some orange juice, and began to drink.

"So, did you two have fun last night." Yukari asked.

Tsukasa suddenly choked on her drink, and she decided perhaps she wouldn't drink just yet. Miyuki managed to respond.

"Yes we did, the film was very good."

It was at this point Miyuki spotted a tray by the sink; it was the same tray the two used the night before to hold the drinks and snacks.

"_Mum has been in my room. Just act calm, stay calm."_

"Ah, that's good then. Do you have any plans for this afternoon" Yukari responded

"Well, I think me and Tsukasa could go to the city for the day" Miyuki said, looking over at her new girlfriend.

Tsukasa nodded her head in agreement.

"That sounds nice, like a date" Yukari noted, causing Tsukasa, who now took a bite out of her grilled chicken Miyuki's mother had made, to choke again. Tsukasa was getting annoyed; she couldn't eat without Yukari asking innocent questions with very saucy answers.

"OK, I'm off to see the Iwasakis in a minute. Just before I go, Miyuki, you left your lamp on last night, don't forget to switch it off in future." Yukari then smiled at the two girls, with a knowing look, and then she left the room.

Both girls stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Yuki-chan."

"Yes..."

"The light wasn't on this morning"

* * *

**Authors Note: And that is it ladies and gentlemen. The original idea I had has been completed. I have left it open ended on purpose, so I can continue if I have some good ideas and spare time (University soon, plenty of time then). I have an idea already, a small chapter on the train ride the girls take into Tokyo, if i can make it work, it will be put on here.**

**For now I will say thank you to you all for reading, another thanks to those who posted comments and reviews, I welcome them (even bad/critical ones), and thanks to those who subscribed to the story. Seeing an email drop into my inbox saying someone has subscribed made me think "I will write it for YOU! I cannot let you down."**

**And one final note, Lucky Star Blu-Ray, the bathing scene in HD, its going to be good I tell you - End of May! (No comments on the fact it wasnt originally 1080p)**

**Oyasumi Mina-san~  
**


End file.
